Stubborn Love
by Ritsu18
Summary: Follow a story of Levi's struggles as he attempts to make his girlfriend happy! Will Levi be up to the task and win a title of a best boyfriend ever! Read on this fluffy, silly, but sweet story and find out for yourself! A LeviHan FLUFFY one-shot!


A/N: Hi everyone! Here I come with a fluffy, silly and sweet story about my OTP LeviHan. it's just something to get you through a hard day if you had one or whatever.

Hope you guys like it ^-^ don't forget to leave a review and a favorite if you like this story, I appreciate your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to it's rightful owner Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Striding down the cafeteria with the plate in her hands, Hanji vigorously made her way through the crowded pathway in search of Levi.

They had made plans to eat breakfast together since lately they didn't have the chance to spend much time together what with the upcoming mission outside the walls.

Hanji really missed spending time with him, just enjoying his presence, discussing stuff that is only important to them and mocking each other in a way they wouldn't dare to do with other people.

Then again, maybe this sudden need to be with Levi has to do something with what she accidentally heard today, that just left her feeling empty and bitter.

Finally, she spotted Levi's hunched figure at the table in the upper corner of the cafeteria. Hanji's face suddenly lit up. She waved at him and in a brisker pace made her way toward his table.

She made a sudden stop in front of Levi, setting the plate on the wooden table with a loud thud and spoke in a lively manner: "Levi, we have to talk, its serious problem… and I don't like problems, I have to solve them immediately, you know that very well!"

Levi gradually lifted his head to take a better glance at her: "Would you sit first… and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." He said, accentuating every word.

Hanji rolled her eyes reluctant to sit down, but she sat anyway.

She waited for Levi to ask her what's bothering her. She wasn't going to say a word on her own.

However, the question never came and Hanji became more impatient until lastly she blurted out: "I overheard some soldiers talking about us and they said that we as a couple are not romantic!"

Levi's eyebrows raised up in a revelation: "We what now!?"

Hanji shook her head hastily: "Yup, you heard me well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Levi shrugged bluntly, he said with disinterested tone: "I don't agree…"

Hanji gave him a shocked glare: "How can this not bother you!?" she was amazed by his tranquility.

Shrugging his shoulders once more as if emphasizing his disregard for this problem: "That's because I don't care what people say." He said genuinely.

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest, saying confidently: "Well, I care! But don't worry Levi 'cause I have a plan!" she ignored his voice of reason.

Levi stopped eating his food, dramatically glancing up in the air: "God help us all. What's the genius plan?"

Hanji enthusiastically started to blabber as if she was just waiting for someone to ask: "Well you see, I decided to do a little research on this topic! I observed other couples and tried to distinguish what they have that we don't, right!? And I came to one conclusion… dates!"

Levi's blunt face showed only the lack of knowledge about this topic, he asked confusedly: "What is that?"

Hanji smirked at him: "That's exactly what I'm talking about! This lack of knowledge on your part just proves my theory! But we're gonna change that. Tell me Levi do you know even what a date represents?"

Levi waved his head: "Nope…"

Hanji waved her hand in his direction: "Ah, no worries, I know! A date is when two persons that are in a romantic relationship spend time together doing something they both enjoy. It can be both, productive or laid back. Get it now?"

Levi nodded, his eyes narrowed. At once it seemed like he was really interested in this topic: "Yeah I believe I get it, but according to your definition I also believe we've had a couple of those… dates as you say."

Hanji's eyebrow arched up, intrigued with his comment, she dared to ask: "To prove your argument please can you present an example for me?"

Levi crossed his arms on his chest, nodding briefly, he began: "Well, I believe we've had one just the other day. When we drank tea in my office and discussed some topic… can't quite remember what…"

Hanji's jaw dropped down in bewilderment, rubbing her hand across her face, she said: "That does not qualify as a date, we do that every damn day!"

Levi was baffled: "How come? We were spending time together doing something we both like, correct me if I'm wrong."

Hanji was speechless. She concluded: she'll never be able to explain it to him. She exhaled abruptly and stated her final decision: "You know what, don't worry about it! I'll plan everything for our first date, okay…" she was finished with her breakfast, so she got up, taking her plate, ready to leave. She stopped for a second leaning over the table and placing a quick kiss onto Levi's lips, she finished her sentence: "… all you have to do is show up!" then she casually turned on her heal and left Levi behind.

* * *

Sitting in his office, working on reports, Levi decided to make a little break from work. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he lifted his legs up on the desk.

He was trying to clear his head, however, when he didn't work then he'd constantly thought about Hanji and their relationship and the things she said that morning during breakfast.

He wondered if he was inconsiderate of Hanji's feelings and desires. Levi knew that he was a total know-nothing when it came to relationships or feelings, so he believed he needed outside help in this case.

Jumping up from his seat in a brisk pace Levi left his office in search for much needed help.

He found his man on top of the wall, observing their surroundings and sniffing the air for any unexpected danger.

Levi called out to him: "Mike!"

Mike turned around instantly, raising his hand as greeting. In a matter of seconds he was standing beside Levi and sniffing him: "Hmm… you smell troubled about something."

Levi waved a hand in Mike's direction, in an attempt to stop him: "Yeah, yeah… that's why I'm here. I need your help."

Mike smirked, raising one eyebrow, puzzled, he asked: "What troubles my little man, ha!?"

Levi cast a dreadful glance toward his friend and then explained his trouble.

In the end Mike wasn't able to help him much, so he suggested to him to talk with Nanaba since Hanji and her were best friends.

Levi wasn't really pleased with this idea, but it seemed as the only smart option, so he decided to look for Nanaba.

He found her on the training grounds, she was working hard on her stamina. Levi sneaked up to her and cleared his throat: "Ahem… Nanaba?"

She turned around all sweaty and panting from working out, her face lit up when she saw him: "Hey midget! What brings you here? Wanna spar with me!?" she was headed for him in an attempt to lock him in her strong grasp, but Levi managed to escape her saying: "No… not right now. I'm here with other business. I need advice. Can I have a moment of your time?"

Nanaba stopped in her track, confused, she nodded: "Is everything alright?"

Levi nodded, pointing with his hand to a bench: "It is… this is more of a private matter. It's about Hanji and me…"

Nanaba flinched on the mention of Hanji's name: "Did you hurt her in any way!? 'Cause midget you came to the wrong place then! I'll kill you right here and now, what did you do?"

Levi rolled his eyes, annoyed, bumping her head with his hand: "No, you mad woman! I want to do something nice for her, but I don't know what, that's why I need your help!"

Nanaba was speechless, for the longest moment she observed him, her eyes narrowed, as if she was judging him: "Okay, talk… tell me more about this idea of yours."

And so, Levi explained to Nanaba how he came to this idea. She listened carefully and she was truly amazed of Levi's kindness and willingness to do something nice for Hanji.

This time Levi's luck changed for the better and he left the training grounds with a plan that will bring his crazy girlfriend down on her ass.

* * *

Hanji was just finishing up in her lab for that day, when she heard a slight knock on the door. She made a grimace, since she was confused by the knocking when the door was wide open.

She turned around to check anyway and there she saw Levi standing in the doorframe, leaning casually on one side.

He was all dressed up in his best suit, normally reserved for important meetings with Erwin.

Hanji's mouth fell open, she was genuinely shocked by his appearance. She asked confused: "Am… did we make plans for tonight? Sorry, I don't remember…" she scratched the back of her head: "… I got lost in my work again!" she smiled at him sheepishly.

Levi waved his head, moving towards her and taking her hands into his, he said: "No, actually we didn't have any plans for tonight… but I decided to change that." he glanced up at her, a spark twinkling in his grey distant eyes.

Hanji surprisingly beamed up, moving her face closer to his, she breathed in, gradually taking in all of his beautiful scents, she muttered quietly only inches away from his lips: "Mmm… really, that sounds very exciting! Take me with you, the way I'm now, I'll go anywhere with you Levi…" she said with her eyes closed.

Levi moved away from her, taking her by a hand and leading the way, the only thing he said: "Good."

* * *

With a blindfold on her eyes, Hanji walked cautiously, following Levi. She asked eagerly: "Are we there yet? Oh come on, where is this place, are you taking me outside the walls or something?

Levi stopped her in her tracks, saying: "We're here, you can take it off now."

Hanji did as she was said and was greeted with the most beautiful scenery ever.

They were on the top of the wall, illuminated by the bright stars. A few steps ahead a blanket was spread on the ground, beside it a basket full of food and a pot of tea were waiting for the two of them.

Hanji turned to Levi, standing behind her, she asked genuinely bewildered and overwhelmed: "You did this by yourself… for me?"

Levi stood a little reluctant to admit the truth: "Well, I had help… but I did do it for you. I didn't know what you like… so I had to ask for help and I realized we should talk about that stuff more… so I would know things like that…" Levi timidly scratched the back of his head, looking clumsy as ever.

Hanji just stood, gazing at him with her candid chocolate brown eyes that rapidly filled with tears. She uttered, truly touched by his speech: "I love it Levi! It's perfect and more than I could ever imagine… so thank you!" she jumped in his arms while Levi clumsily welcomed her into his embrace.

Later that night, they laid down on the blanket gazing at the stars while eating until their stomachs hurt.

They shared their most intimate stories with each other while sipping on a warm tea. Talked about their past, their childhoods, their dreams and wishes, their longings and their biggest fears. Never before this night had they truly talked about everything openly with each other. Hanji felt like just now she sincerely met Levi and he thought so too.

Around midnight, it got chilly so Levi suggested they head back. He walked her back to her room just like it's supposed to be on the first date.

Hanji stood before the doors, she looked nervous, playing with her hands like a child. Levi noticed this and asked: "Is something wrong? Did I made a mistake?"

Hanji snapped out of her own thoughts, she waved her head: "Oh no, you didn't really! I was just thinking… maybe you'd like to come in for a drink or something?" she blushed just barely noticeably.

Levi shrugged: "I don't know, it's pretty late, we already drank tea before… and I have to get up early. We better get to bed at once."

Hanji rolled her eyes irritated, then snapped into contagious laughter. She barely got it under control, while Levi just observed her with confused expression.

Hanji grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him closer, the gap between them was getting smaller each time she tugged onto his cravat when lastly their lips were nearly touching.

Hanji whispered: "How about I asked you to stay at my place and you understood what I'm saying? You goof…"

Levi stroked her cheek: "Oh well why didn't you say so! What is this, a God damn puzzle? Speak your mind, God dammit!"

Hanji giggled while opening the door behind her. Huddled up like that, they disappeared inside.

* * *

In the dimness of the room, the two of them were sprawled on the bed. Levi laying on his back and Hanji laying on her side while using his chest as a pillow.

Silence enveloped the room and the only sounds that could be heard were the shifts of the bodies between sheets.

Hanji shifted on her side, moving closer to Levi and wrapping her hands tightly around him. Her eyes half closed and half asleep she murmured: "I had wonderful time tonight Levi… thank you again. Did you have a nice time?"

Levi inhaled then exhaled, while nodding his head slightly: "Yeah… I did. Except, Hanji I want you to know that I think we are good the way we are, I love our dynamic as a couple, I love our relaxed approach to things and the way we deal with problems… and I'd rather we stay like this always. That's why I don't need the romantic gestures to remind me how well we work together and why I love you, still if you need that, I'll be there to remind you anyway… that's all."

He noticed Hanji stiffened in his arms, so he rubbed her arm: "Hey, you okay?"

Hanji's eyes were sparkling in the night, broaden, she uttered quietly: "You… said 'I love you'… this is the first time you said that Levi!" she straightened up in the bed, now looking at Levi with expectations.

Levi, not figuring out this on his own, was baffled by his own outspokenness: "Did I… hmm… I-I don't remember…"

Hanji waved her head while waving her index finger into his face: "Hey no taking it back! What's said is said, you can't take it back mister, but don't worry 'cause I totally feel the same…" she moved closer to Levi, closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

Levi smirked and deepened the kiss, breaking through all of her barriers, leaving her defenseless before him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this story! Hope I've delivered on my promises above ^-^

Hope you guys liked it, maybe I even made someone's day a little better ;-)

Anyway, if you've liked this story don't forget to leave a review and a favorite 'cause I appreciate your opinion. Also stop by my profile and check out my other stories!

That's all for now, see you soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
